Applied Sciences
by Imadra Blue
Summary: The application of five scientific terms to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan's complicated relationship in a series of five stories spanning two decades. Science and matters of the heart never mix well, but neither did love and the Jedi way. Slash.


**Pairing:** Anakin/Obi-Wan (Anakin/Padmé in the background.)  
**Disclaimer:** Still not George Lucas.  
**Notes:** Written for Stages of Love in five installments. Dictionary definitions for each scientific term are used; I'm not attempting a scientific thesis.

--

**Title:** Magnetic  
**Theme:** Attraction  
**Timeline:** Pre-Clone Wars; set five to eight years after Episode I.

When two magnets of the same pole are brought near, there is resistance, and the magnets will repel each other. However, when one is flipped over, and the opposite poles are brought together, they snap into place, clinging to each other in desperate obsession, unable to be pulled apart except with great effort. As was typical for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, they managed to mimic these two contrasting phenomena, usually at the same time.

Obi-Wan first realized that Anakin had a crush on a him when Anakin was fourteen. Jedi were not concerned with nudity, only modesty, and Obi-Wan thought very little of taking a shower with Anakin, particularly if they were in a rush. Though Obi-Wan always wore his concealing, unflattering Jedi robes in public, he felt no such compunction around a little boy whose urine-stained sheets he'd often changed, even though Anakin had passed puberty.

They had a mission debriefing in less than an hour, so Obi-Wan had slipped into the shower after Anakin got in, rolling his shoulders as he grabbed the bottle of soap. He didn't even notice right away when Anakin got uncomfortably close, face sanguine in the light mist rising from the hot water of their shower, breathing heavily as his gaze roved over Obi-Wan's naked body in a way Obi-Wan hadn't noticed him use before. It made Obi-Wan feel as if Anakin were trying to peer through flesh and sinew, to expose everything inside of him.

"Can -- can I touch you?" Anakin asked, his gaze snapping up to meet Obi-Wan's, water making his eyelashes very dark, though in comparison, his eyes seemed very bright.

Feeling as if someone had just teleported his stomach out of his body, Obi-Wan choked out his answer, "Wh-what? _No!_"

Anakin looked crestfallen, thin body sagging, bottom lip pushing out. "Why?" he asked, voice cracking.

"You -- you're just a little boy." Obi-Wan hurried out of the shower, feeling dizzy, Anakin's hot gaze still fixed on him.

Obi-Wan found it strange that he had only mentioned Anakin's age in rejection, not the more glaring ethical issue of Anakin being his apprentice. Regardless, he never joined Anakin in the shower again and became very careful to remain clothed around him at all times. Anakin never mentioned it again.

It wasn't until Anakin turned seventeen that Obi-Wan learned the reason why he'd never been concerned about an abuse of power in an intimate relationship with Anakin. During a holodocumentary on the mating rituals of primitive societies, Obi-Wan leaned across Anakin to pick up a datapad he'd left on the small couch in their living quarters, suddenly possessing the worst desire to run his tongue over Anakin's generous lips. Anakin pulled away, looking sullen, and handed Obi-Wan the datapad without saying anything. It was then that Obi-Wan realized no matter who was truly the Master, Anakin would never do anything Obi-Wan wanted unless Anakin wanted to as well.

What surprised Obi-Wan most was the discovery that he actually wanted to.

--

**Title:** Static  
**Theme:** Romance  
**Timeline:** Clone Wars; set just after Episode II.

When two forces balance each other perfectly, they become static. Now stationary objects, they remain fixed at wherever they came to a rest. An outside force is required to set one or more of these forces in motion, otherwise they will never change. After a decade spent together, Anakin and Obi-Wan would probably have remained perfectly content and immutable, if not for the reappearance of Padmé Amidala in their lives.

Images of Anakin and Padmé together had plagued Obi-Wan's meditations for weeks now. In them, Anakin took Padmé's hand in his, hard metal wrapping around soft flesh, love shining in his blue eyes. She would smile at him, the gentle Naboo breeze ruffling her brown hair, a picture of grace and beauty as she stretched up to kiss Anakin. The scene seemed straight out of a holoromance -- sun setting over a glittering lake, young couple standing on a flower-enshrouded veranda. Yet, it gave Obi-Wan a sense of foreboding, as if a chill wind swept under his skin, the cold seeping into his marrow, making him shiver like a Padawan first encountering the dark side.

Obi-Wan was no fool; he knew Anakin loved Padmé like no Jedi -- no _man_ -- should love another.

When Anakin returned from his trip to Naboo, Obi-Wan stood quietly in the small common room of their shared quarters. He studied his young apprentice with a gnawing sensation growing in belly. Anakin's face was flushed, a small smile lingering on his full lips, as he swaggered in. He did not see Obi-Wan, who remained hidden in the shadows. Anakin hummed to himself as he walked to the plush couch, his eyes distant and far off -- probably still with Padmé.

Anakin sat on the pale green couch and tugged his boots off, still humming, mechanical hand working clumsily. The song sounded familiar to Obi-Wan, and after a moment, he recognized it as a popular love song played across the HoloNet. Obi-Wan stepped out of the shadows, crossing his arms over his chest. It took Anakin almost half a minute to notice Obi-Wan.

"You're three days late," snapped Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled, which worried Obi-Wan, for Anakin had never taken criticism well before. "I'm sorry, Master. I just wanted to be sure the Senator was safely situated. She invited me to a few political events on Naboo, and I thought it would have been rude to refuse."

Obi-Wan took a step closer. "You should have contacted me."

"I had no chance. Senator Amidala kept me quite busy."

"I'm _sure_."

Anakin finally faltered, his smile slowly fading away. "You're cross with me, Master. I can tell."

"I'm not cross, Anakin. I'm _disappointed_. I expected better from you."

"I... I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time." Anakin dropped his gaze, visibly deflating.

"See that you do. We're being deployed in two days and can't afford for you to forget your duties in midst of a battle."

Anakin's jaw worked, the sting of Obi-Wan's words marked clearly across his face. He silently stood up and pulled off his black cloak. Without meeting Obi-Wan's gaze, he draped it over an arm and picked up his boots. Obi-Wan felt slightly guilty as he watched Anakin head to his room, shoulders slumped, head hung forward. He paused by the door as it slid open with a soft _hiss_, half-turning his face, golden profile stark against the darkness of his room.

"I did miss you, Master."

It felt as if someone had just dropped a permacrete weight into Obi-Wan's stomach. The vision of Anakin and Padmé looking into each other's eyes, intent enough that even a casual observer could come to the conclusion that the couple had immersed themselves in their own private galaxy, swam to the surface of Obi-Wan's mind.

"I'm surprised you had the _time_," Obi-Wan replied sharply. "I'm sure you were thrilled to spend even more time free of me."

"I like being on my own, Master, but I love you as if you were my father. Even after I become a Jedi Knight, I don't want to lose contact with you."

"I'm not your father, Anakin. I'm your Master."

Anakin's metal fingers were wearing holes into his thick, black boots, though he'd otherwise not moved. "So you constantly keep reminding me."

"You keep forgetting."

"And when you're not my Master anymore?" Anakin spun around to fully face Obi-Wan, his face tight, lips and nose drawn up in half a scowl. "What will we be then? Nothing? Is that what you want? For us to be nothing?"

Obi-Wan softened, dropping his gaze. "No, Anakin. I want us to be friends. I think we've forgotten that we're a team somewhere along the way. No matter what, we belong together. We can't forget that in this war."

"Yes," said Anakin, dropping his boots. He walked up to Obi-Wan and grabbed his shoulders, smiling broadly. "We belong together. We're friends. A team. I won't forget that, Master. Ever."

Obi-Wan reached up and cupped Anakin's cheek, surprised at how smooth and strong his skin felt against Obi-Wan's lightsaber-callused palm. Anakin nuzzled at his hand, smiling softly, eyelashes smudging his cheeks as they fluttered shut. It felt so right that Obi-Wan's heart almost broke.

Obi-Wan loved Anakin like no Jedi should love another. He wanted the best for Anakin, for Anakin to be the _best_ in a way that Obi-Wan could never be. Obi-Wan had promised Qui-Gon to train Anakin, but he'd done more than that. He'd devoted his entire existence to Anakin, developed a dangerous attachment.

And in Padmé lay Obi-Wan's salvation -- a way to avoid his own sins. If Obi-Wan turned a blind eye to Anakin and Padmé's relationship, he could turn one to his own feelings as well. He just had to trust Anakin to remember the Jedi way, to not get carried away.

"Then don't forget your duties again, Anakin."

Obi-Wan dropped his hand and turned away, heading to his own room, the feel of Anakin's face burned onto his palm.

--

**Title:** Electric  
**Theme:** Passion  
**Timeline:** Clone Wars; set several months after Episode II.

Certain behavior in electrons and protons is caused by the attraction of particles with opposite charges and the repulsion of particles with the same charge. That behavior is called electricity, and is a fundamental part of nature, consisting of both negative and positive kinds. It is often used as a source of power, in the form of electric currents. The nature of Anakin's relationship with his Master was much the same as this phenomena.

Obi-Wan did not laugh often. He occasionally smiled, even chuckled, but rarely laughed. But when Anakin pulled an impression of the bumbling battle droids they'd just destroyed in the city far below their encampment, Obi-Wan let out a peal of laughter, silver as a bell. His mid-length auburn hair slid over his handsome face, catching Anakin's eye.

It seemed then that Anakin and Obi-Wan were closer than they had ever been before. It wasn't just because of how close they were physically, lying side by side inside the darkened tent they'd been given to share. Thick blankets surrounded them both, though they only wore their sleeping pants. They should have been asleep, but adrenaline still coursed through them both, keeping them awake well into the night. They'd been talking the entire night, not as Master and apprentice, for there were no lessons, but as two friends.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Master," said Anakin, smiling.

Obi-Wan leaned back against the pillows, a smile still on his lips, though it had turned sad. "There's precious little to laugh over anymore. I suppose we should find humor where we can."

"How wise of you to say, Master Yoda," Anakin quipped, dropping his hand onto Obi-Wan's stomach. He didn't quite know why, only that he wanted to touch Obi-Wan at that moment, and the feel of Obi-Wan's bare skin under Anakin's fingers felt distractingly good.

Obi-Wan froze, his eyes widening slightly. There was a hitch in his breath, and he sucked in his stomach a little. Anakin kept his gaze on Obi-Wan's face, on the part of his soft lips, the contrast of his rough beard against his pale skin. Obi-Wan's eyes seemed so intent then, blue like the sky, gray like the clouds. An old, nearly forgotten boyhood desire to _touch_ Obi-Wan, to explore him, suddenly surfaced in Anakin, and he slid his hand down Obi-Wan's warm belly, over his navel and the light trail of hair under it, fingers bumping into the waistband of his pants.

Anakin knew better than to ask. If he asked, if he let Obi-Wan think, the answer would always be "no." Obi-Wan would choose the easy way, the clean way, the Jedi way. If Anakin just _did_ it, the answer would be different; he could see it in Obi-Wan's eyes. Anakin didn't even pause to think about Padmé, about what this meant -- that would be for another time. He kept his gaze locked on Obi-Wan's, pushing his fingers under Obi-Wan's waistband, down into the rough bristles of his pubic hair.

Obi-Wan gasped, suddenly coming to life. Anakin thought Obi-Wan was going to stop him, to snatch Anakin's hand out of his pants, but then Obi-Wan was touching him, running his hands over Anakin's flanks, sending sparks of warmth and pleasure through Anakin's body by simple touch alone.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Anakin moved closer, discovering what Obi-Wan felt like in his hand. Obi-Wan made a soft noise, then pulled Anakin's pants down to return the favor,. The warmth grew into fire that shot through Anakin's entire nervous system, making him dizzy. This was a drug, intoxicating and addicting. They didn't kiss, though their faces were so close that Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's breath on his lips.

Anakin wondered what Obi-Wan was thinking, what he was feeling, why he was letting this happen. Obi-Wan acted as if he knew what he was doing. The man thrusting lightly into Anakin's hand, seemed so at odds with the Obi-Wan that Anakinknew, always so careful, so strict, so professional. Was this something Obi-Wan had secretly wanted, too?

The heat of Obi-Wan's touch seemed to cover Anakin's entire body like a blanket, pleasure quickly disintegrating his musings on Obi-Wan's behavior. His muscles tensed, and the unmistakable feeling in Anakin's abdomen made him clutch at Obi-Wan with his free hand. He moaned and came. He expected to find condemnation or some chastisement in Obi-Wan's eyes, but there was only wonder. Anakin kept his gaze fixed on Obi-Wan's face the entire time, even when Obi-Wan came a minute later, eyelashes fluttering and gasping in pleasure. The sensation washed over Anakin, giving him a sense of power, of completion, of satisfaction.

Obi-Wan fell back against the blankets. Anakin hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward and placed his lips on Obi-Wan's, kissing him softly. Anakin thought there couldn't be anything wrong with this; it felt too nice to touch Obi-Wan, to be close to him. Obi-Wan kissed back, his hands rubbing Anakin's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Master," Anakin whispered, pressing himself against Obi-Wan, feeling as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "We --"

"Don't talk, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was tight, and he was looking up at the top of their tent now, no longer making eye contact with Anakin. "Just... don't talk about it."

It took them a month to be able to look each other in the eye again after that.

--

**Title:** Electromagnetic  
**Theme:** Intimacy  
**Timeline:** Clone Wars; set a couple years after Episode II.

Electromagnetism is the science of the relation between electricity and magnetism. Both are forms of attraction and repulsion in certain objects, the former that of electrons and protons, the latter defined by fields of force. Since moving forms of electricity cause magnetism, they are often inseparable, becoming one and the same. For Anakin and Obi-Wan, it was no different. Touch produced desire; desire produced touch.

They never talked about the turn their relationship had taken, even when sleeping in the same tent or sharing the same bed -- or rather, Obi-Wan never let Anakin talk about it. He became agitated whenever Anakin tried to broach the subject and would leave if Anakin pursued it any further. Obi-Wan seemed to find it shameful, but Anakin was desperate enough not to care.

Sex generally began the same way with them. Hands would clumsily grasp for the other in the dark, silently conveying their desires by a palm pressed against heated groin, lips traveling over the side of a neck, legs tangling with the other's. Most of the time, Obi-Wan refused to even look at Anakin when they touched. It was as if Obi-Wan were trying to forget they had sex even as they had it.

That particular night was no different as they quietly lay side-by-side on their thin bed, already divested of clothing. The only sound to punctuate the silence onboard the _Navigator_ was the smooth thrum of the hyperdrive engine deep in the bowels of the ship. Shadows clung to the smooth-faced metal walls in the small quarters they'd been given. Racing starlight outside the large viewport by their bed gave Anakin barely enough light to see by. Enough to see Obi-Wan was staring out the viewport to his right, eyes luminescent.

Anakin stroked Obi-Wan's freshly cut hair, fingers trailing down to his face. The feel of his beard was contradictorily soft and rough, the bristles both scratching and tantalizing the pads of Anakin's fingers. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Anakin bent over him, gently running his fingers over Obi-Wan's face, memorizing the cleft in his chin, the bumps on his forehead, the strong, straight lines of his nose, the soft brush of his eyelashes. His skin was smooth, strangely cool to the touch. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open, two bright spots in the gloom. He was so beautiful sometimes, but not in the same way Padmé was.

"Master," Anakin whispered, though his Padawan braid had been cut a month ago. Obi-Wan would always be his Master. Always be _his_.

"Shhh." Obi-Wan pushed a finger to Anakin's lips, forcing him to be quiet. When Anakin sighed in relinquishment, Obi-Wan stroked his lips, smiling just enough to crinkle the edges of his beard. He kissed Anakin after a moment, possessing a gentleness, a softness he never displayed outside of these moments. Anakin greedily kissed back, pressing his body against Obi-Wan's. Anakin pulled back from the kiss after a moment, fingers tangling in Obi-Wan's thick hair again, thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

Anakin lived for these moments. He slowly rubbed against Obi-Wan's hip; knowing that it was _Obi-Wan_ he was with made it better. He wondered if Obi-Wan felt the same way as he did, if Obi-Wan needed this distraction from the misery of the Clone Wars as much as Anakin. Anakin stared into Obi-Wan's bright, intense eyes, but they held no answers. There was depth to them, but it was murky, and Anakin couldn't see past the glossy surface.

Anakin bent closer, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan's cool one, his entire body covering the smaller man. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him, hands sliding over his back. It sent tiny thrills running up and down Anakin's spine, reminding him again why he needed this. Padmé was so far away, and she couldn't stroke his face and kiss his lips and promise him it would all be all right. While out on missions, when the pain was worse than ever, only Obi-Wan could make him forget the darkness forever snaking its way into his chest, sinking its fangs into his heart.

As always, Obi-Wan turned his head to the side when Anakin finally slid into him, his eyes snapping shut. Anakin focused on the pleasure, on Obi-Wan's fingers digging into his back, on his hands braced against Obi-Wan's smooth thighs. He did not move gently, not for Obi-Wan. This was still a man underneath him. He found that spot deep inside Obi-Wan that made him throw back his head and moan. That part was never gentle, but no less intent for it. It wasn't long until Anakin came, pleasure whiting out his senses, leaving him disconnected with reality for a few precious seconds, until he was forced back to a galaxy ruined by death and war. Obi-Wan came soon after with a soft groan.

Obi-Wan fell asleep first, for once, curled up beside Anakin, breathing warm air on his neck. Anakin held him tightly, comforted by the touch, the closeness. He needed Obi-Wan as much as he needed Padmé, but at different times and in different ways. The irony of feeling so much for two people he shouldn't feel anything for would have made Anakin laugh, if it weren't for the sickening sensation he had every time he thought of his future.

Anakin brushed aside strands of hair from Obi-Wan's ear with his lips. "I love you," he whispered, wondering if it would ever be safe to say that to Obi-Wan while he was awake.

The stars continued to race by the viewport, and Anakin reflected that time would probably never come.

--

**Title:** Atomic  
**Theme:** Commitment  
**Timeline:** Intertrilogy; set between Episode III and IV.

An atom is the smallest unit of an element that contains all the characteristics of said element. It is considered indivisible and indestructible, used as the destructive source for nuclear energy. That something so small could be so powerful when unleashed was perhaps the best sort of explanation for Darth Vader's existence. The tiny thread of hate that had lain within Anakin Skywalker, fully possessed of all his characteristics, had exploded, consuming what had once been a good man, turning him into a monster.

Vader stared out of the large viewport on the dark deck of the _Revenancer_, admiring the distorted starlight of hyperspace. He could feel very little now that all his limbs were cybernetic prosthesis, but the thrum of a hyperdrive engine, the power of a ship going faster than light speed, still reinvigorated him. For just a moment, he forgot the wild call of the dark side and could pretend he was still strong and beautiful.

As with all moments like these, Vader's thoughts turned to his old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hate froze his heart, his thoughts turning to razor-sharp blades of ice. Obi-Wan had done this to him, the treacherous bastard. Obi-Wan had followed Vader to Mustafar, when he should have hid and left Vader alone with Padmé to rule the galaxy he'd just conquered. Vader would have left Obi-Wan in peace, but Obi-Wan had fought him, all because of his duty. He'd betrayed Anakin, slicing off his limbs before leaving him to burn to death on the side of a blackened shore. Palpatine had saved Vader, putting his charred, broken body inside this powerful lifesuit. Palpatine was all Vader had left and had given him a second chance to prove himself worthy of being the heir to Palpatine's Empire.

A second chance to destroy Obi-Wan, to finally defeat him once and for all. To make Obi-Wan _pay_ for his mistakes. Anakin had chosen Padmé over Obi-Wan, because at least _she_ had allowed Anakin to love her. She'd always been part of his life, never placing restrictions on him. Now, she was gone, and that was Obi-Wan's fault, too.

Vader would have his revenge, and he would relish it. He would find Obi-Wan eventually and kill him. Obi-Wan could not -- _would_ not -- hide forever. Their fates had been bound together since the moment they'd met. It was their destiny to meet again, no matter how far apart they were now. Vader let the chill of the dark side sweep through him again, reminding him of the power and freedom he now had. It had been love that had chained Obi-Wan's fate to him before, but now it was hate.

As Vader swept away, his black cape billowing behind him as he walked across the metal decks of the _Revenancer_, he ignored that tiny thread of love that still burned inside him.

That something so small could grow to be so powerful when unleashed was perhaps the best sort of explanation for Anakin Skywalker's existence.

_The End._


End file.
